Just Go With It
by RegalPixieDust
Summary: To avoid an awkward confrontation, Regina relies on the ability of a stranger to play along. Submission for OQ Week - enjoy!


**Today's theme for Outlaw Queen week (Fake Relationship) intrigued me and I decided to give it a go. I own nothing, but the mistakes.**

* * *

She frantically entered the closest coffee shop she could. Spotting her ex-husband on the street, she did what was necessary to eliminate the chance of an encounter that she could definitely do without. Leopold Blanchard… that sorry excuse for a man… He had no right to make her feel any sort of emotion today, it's bad enough that he already had her scurrying out of the street to avoid him.

She straightened her body, hoping that none of the customers had noticed her somewhat dramatic entrance, cleared her throat, and walked to join the end of the line; if she was going to use their building as an escape, the least she could do is purchase something.

While she stood in line, she tapped her foot impatiently, her eyes glued to the windows waiting to see Leo pass. Her heart almost stopped when he walked through the door.

 _Shit._

She panicked. It had been two years since their divorce and she hadn't seen him since. When he grinned, almost maliciously, at her she flipped her back to him coming face to face with a man. A pretty _gorgeous_ man.

Without thinking she asked, "Are you married?"

His eyes bugged open and he chuckled nervously, "Excuse me?"

"Are you in a relationship with anyone?" she asked again, desperately.

"Uh…no?" he told her, shaking his head in confusion.

She scrunched her eyes closed and gritted her teeth when she heard the most unwanted greeting from behind her, "Well, hello there, Regina," Leopold spoke.

She didn't know what to do, she could turn and face the man who made her early twenties miserable or she could follow through with the craziest of ideas that was running through her head.

Looking up at the man, she whispered, "Just go with it," and leaned up on her toes to press a sweet kiss to the strangers lips. He reacted all too comfortably, kissing her back slowly, bringing his hands to her waist and rubbing his thumbs gently over her jeans.

The sound of a frustrated throat being cleared caused her to draw back, looking to face Leopold, silently praying that the body behind her wouldn't say anything to cause her more humiliation. In feigned surprise, she smiles a fake smile at her former husband, "Leo… I'm surprised to see you in this part of town."

He switched the hand that was holding his briefcase, "I do like to venture to see how the other side lives," then his eyes looked up at the man behind her, "I'm sorry to interrupt such an intimate moment. Hello, I'm Leopold Blanchard." he reached out his hand.

Regina panicked again, "Sorry, where are my manners. Leopold, this is…uh-"

"Robin Locksley," the stranger introduced, Regina sighed in relief knowing that he was willing to play along.

"Pleasure." Leopold sneered, "And how do you know Regina?"

Robin laughed, "I would think that the lip lock you interrupted would indicate that; I'm her boyfriend." He wrapped his arms around Regina's middle and she leaned back into his chest.

"Yes," she agreed, "He's my boyfriend, we were just grabbing some coffee before we went home. What brings you here?"

"I noticed you walking inside," he told her, causing a shiver to travel up her spine, "I thought you might like to see me." He knew that she wouldn't, he had always thrived knowing that he could reduce her to a puddled mess of nerves and fear.

"I would have been perfectly fine never seeing you again. I have been extremely happy without you in my life since the divorce."

Robin's arms tightened around her when she became aware of the relationship these two strangers in front of them had, and he instantly sensed Regina's lack of comfort, "Why don't we just have some coffee at home, darling? This line is horrendous."

"Sure," she smiled at Robin, "Goodbye, Leopold. Enjoy your life." she snarked confidently.

As Robin and Regina were walking passed him to the door he grasped onto Regina's forearm, "I wasn't finished speaking to you, Regina."

Robin felt a rush of anger as he saw this man's arm on his fake girlfriend and he acted instantly, shoving the arm away from, "You don't exactly get to decide when she talks to you, and if you place a hand on her again, I will personally see to it that you suffer. Are we clear?"

"Did you just threaten me?" Leo glared at him.

"Yes. Regina, let's go," he turned and took Regina's hand in his, guiding her out of the shop and down the street. He made sure that they were a good distance away and around a corner before he let go of her.

She lets out a deep breath before raising her head to look at Robin and when she does she laughed in relief… and in disbelief.

She can't believe they just pulled that off. He laughed with her, rubbing a hand over his brow, "You were married to that man?"

"Please, don't remind me," she laughed, "Robin… I can't thank you enough."

He shrugged his shoulders with a smirk, "Well, when a beautiful woman kisses you, it's only right to stand by her."

Regina blushed and there was no way to hide it, "Seriously, though. If there's anything I can do to repay you… name it."

"I'm quite happy knowing that I could be of assistance, milady. Especially in keeping that man from bothering you."

She smiled brightly at him, "Well, the offer still stands. If you ever need anything, I owe you. Let me give you my number," She pulled out her phone and handed it to him, allowing him to save his details and send himself a quick text, "Anyway, I should let you get back to your afternoon."

He cleared his throat and nodded, "Yes, perhaps I should. If I ever need to cash in that favour, I'll call."

"Anything, seriously."

He smiled awkwardly and began to walk away from her, but he halted in his movement, turning back to look at her.

"Actually," he walked back to her and weaved his fingers through her hair and brought his lips to hers once again. She squealed in surprise, but very quickly became comfortable, moving her hands to his forearms and squeezing. Their mouths melded together in a pleasant rhythm, becoming more and more heated with every second. Neither cared about the people passing them on the street or paid any attention to the giggles sent their way by a group of teenagers that walked by.

When she moaned, he giggled into the kiss, drawing back to look at her flustered eyes and stroked her face, "Regina… You have captivated me during our ten minute encounter and fabricated relationship. And, in return, I would love the honour to take you out for an evening and get to know you."

"Do you frequently kiss women you don't know?" she joked.

"You'll be happy to know that you are the first," he ensured, "Do you tend to always kiss strangers to avoid awkward situations?"

Smirking, she shook her head, "Only if they are as handsome as you… I would love to get to know you, Robin."

"Perfect."

* * *

 **Review if you'd like! This was a fun little one-shot to write!**

 **RegalPixieDust**


End file.
